Holy Night
by Irissia
Summary: Après le chapitre 162... ou comment une fan frustrée invente une suite yaoiste... Fye est totalement perdu... mais heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas seul...


Auteur: Irissia87

Genre: Romance/yaoi...

Disclaimer: Ces perso ne m'appartiennet pas ce qui est bien dommage... Aller quoi juste une journée non une nuit...

Avertissement: Spoil évidement puisque ce one shot ce situe après le chapitre 162... Lemon!!! vous êtes prévenu,bon il pas détaillé mais on sait jamais...

Bonne lecture...

Le vent soufflait fort sur Celes. Il balayait tout, emportait tout, pénétrait dans chaque recoin de ce monde gelé. Mais au milieu de tout cela, une mince silhouette fantomatique semblait ne pas être atteinte. Elle était assise sur un rocher, les coudes posés sur les genoux, le regard vide, tantôt caché par des mèches blondes qui désiraient se laisser porter par le vent. Autour de lui il n'y avait que des cadavres en état de décomposition avancé. Mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait, mais il espérait de tout cœur que ce serait la dernière, même s'il en doutait fortement. Ce n'était pas cela qui le mettait dans un tel état de tristesse et de désespoir. La personne qui avait commit ce massacre, était une personne qu'il aimait en qui il avait eu confiance… Cette personne, il l'avait tué. Son mentor, son père d'adoption…Ashura Ou… Il ne l'avait pas voulut, il avait refusé de tuer cette personne si cher à son cœur, malgré ce qu'elle avait fait… Il avait refusé l'inévitable, il avait joué les aveugles et en était arriver à l'enfermer pour un long sommeil seulement…

Ashura c'était réveillé et tôt ou tard il devait retourner à Celes… C'est ce qui est arriver… et à la suite d'un combat violent, il l'avait finalement tué… Selon son vœu…

Il avait beau se dire que cela était mieux, qu'il était un tueur, un boucher… Il n'arrivait plus à penser…A justifier son acte… Il avait tué une personne chère…

Alors il était partit, sans un mot il avait fuit le château, le gamin et Kurogane…

Et pour faire quoi ? Pour rester ici, prostré à retourner dans sa tête milles et une question qui resteront à jamais sans réponse.

Soudain il tendit l'oreille, c'était le bruit caractéristique que faisait la neige, un crissement lourd indiquant la venu de quelqu'un. Seulement tout le monde était mort, il ne restait plus personne mise à part lui, Kurogane et Shaolan… Alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il ne voulait voir personne il ne voulait pas que l'on voit son vrai visage… Mais cela ne semblait pas effleurer l'esprit de l'inconnu. Son pas était sur et déterminé… le pas de quelqu'un qui avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta juste devant le blond lui faisant de l'ombre. Celui soupira et leva les yeux. Ignorer cette personne ne servirait à rien…. Surtout si cette personne était Kurogane. Il était la, face à lui, décontracté, les vêtements en lambeau et le visage traversé par une légère blessure sur la tempe gauche… Il ne c'était pas soigné, depuis leur combat…

Aucun mot ne sortit, il se contentait de se regarder, l'un un magicien blond au cœur brisé et l'autre, un grand brun ténébreux puissant et solitaire mais qui pourtant ne supportait plus de voir son compagnon ainsi… Fye sentait une faible hésitation en son compagnon ce qui n'était quelque chose de courant de la part du ninja. Lui qui est toujours si sur déterminé… le voilà qui hésitait… hésitait à quoi ?

Celui ci d'ailleurs qui n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience finit par s'asseoir à côté du magicien. Magicien qui tenta de l'ignorer… mais peine perdu… Il avait beau fixer un point quelconque devant lui, il sentait le regard brûlant et scrutateur du brun et cela le mettait furieusement mal à l'aise. Kurogane semblait ne rien vouloir lui dire… Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, lui dire des choses qu'il risquait de regretter… Il avait dit qu'il se fichait de son passé que cela n'avait pas d'importance… C'était vrai dans le sens ou quelque soit ses actions passées, il restait ce qu'il était… Mais bien qu'il se refusait à l'avouer, ce qu'il avait vu du passé du blond ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent… bien au contraire… Il avait une raison supplémentaire de casser la figure à Fei Wang Read… Et si ses parents était encore de ce monde il aurait deux trois mot à leur dire… Sans compté qu'il avait dû se battre contre Fye pour le ramener à la raison…. Il avait réussit… Et Fye avait tué Ashura…

Kurogane avait résisté à l'envie de le retenir quand il était partit… Cependant il avait deviné qu'il avait besoin d'être seul… Il avait envoyé le gamin se reposer et avait attendu.. Mais au bout d'une heure, n'en pouvait plus et était partit à sa recherche, suivant ses minces traces de pas laissés dans la neige. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il n'était pas habile avec les mots, pas comme le blond… Alors il se taisait…

Fye commençait à en avoir assez de ces silences, il n'était pas le Kurogane dont il avait l'habitude… Il sentait l'inquiétude dans son regard…

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne te gênes pas.

- Cela ne servirait à rien.

- Alors tu ne dis rien ? Sous prétexte que cela est inutile ?

- Ouais…

- Enfin Kurogane ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me dire une bonne phrase cinglante dont tu as le secret…Ou est donc passé le ninja que je connaissais ?

Fye commençait à s'énerver, et s'en y prêter vraiment attention, il c'était rapprocher du brun, qui en profita pour saisir son menton entre ses doigts.

- Et ou est donc passé le magicien plaisantin que je connaissais ?

Fye le regarda surprit de son unique œil bleu glace. Il ne c'était pas attendu à ça. Il c'était si souvent plaint de son comportement qu'il était loin d'imaginer que cela pourrait lui manquer… Au fond de lui - même cela lui faisait plaisir… Mais depuis le monde de Tokyo en ruine… Depuis que Kurogane avait fait de lui un vampire et était devenu sa proie… Il avait cessé de faire l'idiot pour devenir quelqu'un de froid vis-à-vis de Kurogane… parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner… Il détourna son unique œil bleu tout en tentant de se dégager de la prise du ninja. Finalement celui-ci le lâcha. Ses yeux dérivèrent en direction de tout les corps éparpillé ça et là… Ashura O les avait tous massacrés sans aucune pitié, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards… Personne n'avait survécu. Fye devait beaucoup en souffrir… Se sentir responsable…

- Je suis désolé.

Kurogane sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie.

- Cela doit te rappeler mauvais souvenirs…

- Pardon ?

- Quand ton pays a été détruit.

- C'était il y a longtemps…

- Peut être mais…

Le ninja se leva alors. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler. C'était un souvenir enfoui au plus profond de lui-même, une blessure qui ne cicatriserait sûrement jamais…

- C'est inutile de remuer le passé, et rester ainsi ne t'aideras pas non plus.

Il se retourna alors vers lui.

- Rentrons.

Et il lui tendit la main. Fye leva les yeux vers lui… Etonnement, surprise, douleur… Fye était perdu et ne savait plus quoi penser… Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire confiance… Il savait au fond de lui qu'il pouvait… Il ne le repoussait plus, ne l'agressait plus… Pourtant rien ne lui disait qu'il ne risquait pas lui aussi de le trahir… Lui était devenu le pion de Fei Wang Read et le ninja par la force des choses celui de la sorcière…. Alors ne pourrait - il pas l'abandonner à son tour ?

Il refusa son aide et se releva seul.

Le vent s'intensifia alors et le mince lacet de cuir qui retenait les cheveux de Fye se défie, faisant volter ses mèches blondes autour de son visage. Kurogane eut tout juste le temps de rattraper le lacet avant qu'il ne s'envole. Alors qu'il allait lui rendre, il ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts entre ses mèches, pour dégager son visage. Fye se figea et frémit au contact des doigts de Kurogane sur son visage. Décidément, le brun n'était bien étrange aujourd'hui. Finalement il lui glissa le lacet dans sa main et se retourna gêné et interrogatif sur ce qu'il venait de faire… Enfin peu importe, il l'avait fait point barre.

- Allons-y.

Après deux bonnes heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin au château de Celes.

- Où est Shaoran-kun ?

Je l'ai fait se reposer dans l'une des chambres, il était près à s'écrouler de fatigue.

- Ok… Kurogane… Il faut te soigner…

Le ninja se retourna alors et le regarda étrangement.

- C'est mon problème et de toute façon je n'ai rien pour me soigner… Et puis depuis quand cela de préoccupe t il ?

Fye soupira. Il avait retenu une réplique particulièrement cinglante. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer un quelconque rôle avec lui.

- Suis-moi.

Fye passa devant lui et s'orienta dans ce qui semblait pour le ninja un véritable labyrinthe. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient pour lui… Il s'arrêta soudain devant une porte. Il prononça alors quelques mots, une douce lumière dorée apparut puis disparut. Il eut alors un léger déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra alors et Kurogane le suivit. C'était une chambre, sans doute celle du mage. Il y avait un lit, un bureau… Mais surtout une quantité astronomique de livre. Il y en avait partout, sur le lit, le bureau… et même par si bien qu'il était quasiment impossible de faire un pas devant l'autre. Certain était encore ouvert à des pages précise, le mage n'avait pas prit le temps de tout ranger avant de quitter ce monde et semblait être partit précipitamment. Le magicien soupira bruyamment.

- Attend je fais de la place.

Il attrapa quelque livre et les posa délicatement dans un maigre coin encore vacant.

- Assied toi sur le lit je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.

Kurogane obéit et attendit n soupirant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait blesser ainsi, il jugeait donc que cela n'allait pas le tuer… Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à protester, au moins, Fye cessait de se torturer l'esprit. Quelques minutes plus tard jointes de bruits de chut et de « aïe » et « zut », Fye revint avec une trousse à pharmacie et des bandages qu'il posa sur le lit.

-Enlève ton manteau et le haut, sinon je ne peux rien faire.

-Fye je vais bien.

- Arrêtes de jouer les durs et fait ce que je te dis.

Kurogane le regarda interloqué, voilà qu'il lui donnait des ordres… Autrefois, il lui aurait « gentiment » dit d'aller se faire voir, mais la…. Ce n'était de se faire soigner qui le gainait mais plutôt que le blond ne voit ses blessures…. Celle qu'il avait récolté en se battant à la fois contre Fye et contre Ashura 0… Le blond culpabilisait déjà suffisamment comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. Toutefois, il ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il ne serait pas soigné… Tant pis, il aviserait après. Il commença par défaire son manteau en lambeau puis son tee shirt, qui n'en avait plus vraiment l'apparence tant il avait été tranché. Fye tressaillit, le brun avait bien caché son jeu, il était bien plus blessé qu'il ne le paraissait. De multiple plaie peu profonde sillonnait son dos s'entrecoupant avec d'ancienne cicatrice. De nombreux hématome violacé tachait son dos, ça et la, conséquence des coup et chute qu'il avait subit. Son tee shirt était quasiment recouvert de sang, démontrant que ses plaies n'était pas si superficiel qu'elles en avait l'air. De minces croûtes essayaient tant bien que mal de se former mais les gestes peu mesurés du brun ne leur facilitaient pas la tache. De plus, si on ne les nettoyait pas, elle risquait de s'infecter et de mal cicatriser. Fye soupira et attrapa la bouteille de désinfectant versant un peu de son contenu sur du tissu propre et l'appliqua sur les plaies. Kurogane frémit au contact du liquide froid qui lui piquait légèrement, mais se laissa faire sans broncher.

Mais bien vite la main du blond se mit à trembler, chaque blessure qu'il nettoyait ajoutait une pierre sur le mur de sa culpabilité. Il n'en pouvait plus, pourquoi tout ce qu'il touchait il le brisait en mille morceaux comme du verre ? Voilà pourquoi il voulait rester seul, car il était maudit, il n'était qu'un porte-malheur, depuis sa naissance c'était comme ça… Son monde d'origine, ses parents, son frère… Celes… La princesse… Et enfin Kurogane, lui aussi il l'avait souillé en faisant de lui sa proie… Combien de temps cette situation allait - elle continuer ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne le détruise à son tour ?

Kurogane frémit en sentant des gouttes d'eau tomber dans son dos… Sans compter que le blond avait arrêté de le soigner…

- Fye ?

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé…

Kurogane se retourna alors, surprit pour trouver le blond la tête dans les mains, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage… Il c'était imperceptiblement éloigné du brun et c'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le brun bougea alors, et tenta de se rapprocher du blond qui recula alors comme un animal blessé.

- J'en peu plus… Tout ce que j'approche, je le détruit… je suis tellement désolé...

Kurogane le regarda alors tristement. Il savait quand lui montrant ses blessures il allait craquer... Toute cette souffrance, cette douleur qu'il avait deviné en lui... Qu'il n'avait jamais put exprimer... Ces peines ses regrets... Mais maintenant il avait atteint le point de rupture... Il ne pouvait plus tout contenir, et d'ailleurs le mieux était qu'il ne le fasse plus... Avant que le mage n'ait le temps de reculer, il l'attrapa et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant délicatement tout contre lui.

- Vas-y, lâche-toi une bonne fois pour toute, tu en as bien besoin...

Fye se laissa aller, ne cherchant plus à retenir sa tristesse et ses larmes... il versait toutes celle qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance... Et Kurogane ne le repoussait pas... bien au contraire.. Il le gardait dans ses bras, caressant doucement ses cheveux ce qui lui procurait un bien fou... Il se sentait apaisé, en sécurité dans cette étreinte si rassurante. Il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner, pas envie de quitter cette chaleur... Bientôt les larmes se tarirent, mais Fye ne bougea pas.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui… merci…

- Bon il ne reste plus qu'une chose pour que tu sois parfaitement d'aplomb…

- Le mage leva son œil interrogateur, se demandant bien ou il voulait en venir…

- Il faut te nourrir…

- Kuro…

Kurogane attrapa le visage de Fye et le tint fermement entre ses mains.

- Si tu veux vivre, tu dois le faire. Accepte, tout simplement.

Fye soupira, il ne servait à rien de résister. Il regarda alors les poignets du brun qui était couvert de bandage… non il ne pouvait pas mordre la, il n'était pas encore guéri… Son regard dériva alors aussitôt vers le cou du brun… brun qui frémit instantanément à la seule pensée que le mage ne plante ses dents dans son cou… Mais bon, il avait fait le choix de nourrir le blond… Il ne reculerait pas.

- Ok vas- y … tu mords ou exactement ?

- Dans l'une de tes veines jugulaires…

- …

- Kuro… tu n'es pas obligé…

- J'ai dit que je te nourrirai donc je le ferai…

- Ok… je vais essayer de faire vite…

Fye plaça l'une de ses mains derrière la nuque du brun qui c'était calé contre le mur pour ne pas trop bouger, et approcha sa bouche de sa veine jugulaire gauche. Kurogane eut tout juste le temps de sentir son souffle chaud avant que Fye, ne plante ses cros dans sa chair… Kurogane avait eu peur d'avoir mal… c'était bien étonnant de sa part… son cou était un point vital et c'était ça qui le mettait mal à l'aise… mais il avait confiance en Fye… alors il se laissait faire… la douleur fut courte et négligeable pour être bien vite remplacer par un sentiment beaucoup plus doux… Un sentiment d'extase… c'était étrangement agréable… si déroutant… c'était comme l'euphorie d'avoir trop bu… mais Kurogane tenait très bien l'alcool… Donc il n'était jamais euphorique… c'était donc une sensation tout à fait nouvelle pour lui…

Fye aussi se sentait aussi différent, le sang chaud du brun le rendait fou, il l'électrifiait. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, jamais le sang du brun ne lui avait procuré un sentiment aussi fort… Pour la première fois, il prenait plaisir à ce nourrir… Peut être qu'avant c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucun contact physique avec sa proie, la il était assis à califourchon sur ses jambes et sentait la chaleur brûlante qui se dégageait du ninja. Soudain il cru percevoir un gémissement de plaisir… Ressentait il lui aussi cela ? Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, le ninja le plaqua soudainement contre lui et passa l'une de ses mains sous le haut du mage, cherchant désespérément à toucher sa peau si douce… Mage qui sentit une poussée d'adrénaline déferler en lui. Son repas était consommé mais il restait complètement extasié, il ne voulait pas quitter cette proximité… Sa bouche glissa doucement de sa gorge à la courbure de sa mâchoire. Un instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, deux regards voilés, deux regards désireux… Aucun des deux n'étaient capable de réfléchir, leurs cerveaux semblaient s'être arrêtés…. Peu importait les conséquences, peu importait de savoir s'ils devaient ou pas. Plus rien ne comptait sinon l'envie effrénée d'aller jusqu'au bout de leur passion... Le temps semblait s'être figé autour d'eux aucun bruit, aucun mot ne pouvait troubler, cet instant...

Soudain Fye passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun qui fut comme un déclic pour lui. Il prit les lèvres de Fye presque avec violence, avec fougue, avec convoitise…. Doucement il le renversa en arrière le poussant délicatement sur le lit, s'allongent de tout son long sur lui. Il relâcha ses lèvres et fit descendre les siennes dans le cou du blond qui frissonna de plaisir. Ses mains cherchèrent son corps, sa peau si blanche et si froide, sa peau qu'il désirait tant réchauffer de sa chaleur… Ses mains glissèrent sur ses flancs doucement sensuellement. Le blond ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, son corps devenait étrange, incontrôlable… Ses mains s'agrippèrent au drap au fur et à mesure que le ninja descendait de plus en plus bas… Il s'arrêta sur son ventre, comme pour le taquiner, comme pour l'interroger… Pouvait - il ou pas ? Mais le blond semblait être soudainement privé de la parole… Il ne restait plus que cet œil fiévreux, brûlant de désir…

Kurogane remonta vers son visage, il put alors discerner dans ce si gracieux visage, tellement perdu mais tellement attirant et charmeur, un léger sourire… mais pas un sourire faux, feint… un vrai sourire… Un sourire heureux, presque malicieux… Le ninja lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa de nouveau mais avec plus de douceur… Il l'aida ensuite à se déshabiller… Avec amusement, le blond se laissa faire non s'en ralentir les gestes du brun qui se faisait pressant et insistant… Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un contre l'autre, peau clair et délicate contre peau tannée et rugueuse… Chaleur contre froideur… Mais passion mêlée… Un instant leurs yeux se trouvèrent, un regard, un accord… Leur corps s'unirent pour ne faire qu'un… Main dans la main serrée, jointe… Souffle saccadé, regard tendre, paroles d'amour qui s'évaporent… de simple mot mais qui font tellement tout… Peau qui se touche, se frôle… Plaisir qui monte crescendo… Puis tout s'achève… les yeux se trouvent encore…visages fatigués, sourires amoureux, heureux… Deux corps qui se serrent l'un contre l'autre, qui ne veulent pas encore se quitter, puis finalement, deux esprits qui s'endorment…

Fye émergea lentement de son doux sommeil, où il avait rêvé de cerisier en fleurs et de champs fleurit. Son sommeil si rare avait été réparateur il se sentait en pleine forme et surtout heureux… Il c'était endormit dans les bras de Kurogane, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, sa main sur son torse, et ses jambes entrecroisé avec les siennes. Il bougea lentement pour ne pas troubler son sommeil qui semblait être aussi pour lui plus que satisfaisant… Tout les traits de son visage qui était d'habitude, si durs, si tendu c'était relâché, un léger sourire c'était formé un sourire qui n'était ni narquois ni sarcastique, un sourire radieux… Un sourire qui respirait le bonheur… Il sourit à son tour et commença doucement à s'écarter en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le brun…. Il s'arrêta soudain quand le brun remua en grognant… mais il semblait toujours dormir… Ouf, pensa t il. Il sortit du lit, attrapa ses vêtements qui avaient été jeté un peu partout dans la pièce et s'habilla rapidement. Il n'en avait pas pour longtemps, il voulait juste retourner là bas, une dernière fois, pour leur faire ses adieux…

Bien vite il arriva dans cette pièce qui lui était si familière cette pièce où il c'était rendu tant de fois… Les deux doubles portes étaient restées ouvertes après son départ. Il resta un instant planté sur le seuil hésitant… Il hésitait à entrer comme la dernière fois quand ils étaient arrivés avec Kurogane et Shaolan… Sauf que cette fois, Ashura O était mort…. Il ne serait pas la, devant le bassin ou reposait le corps de son frère… Il respira un grand coup en fermant les yeux, les rouvrit puis s'avança dans la grande salle vide… enfin vide… Il n'y avait que le corps d'Ashura, qui tel un pantin désarticulé gisait sur le sol le tachant de son sang. Il s'arrêta devant lui et regarda pour la dernière fois celui qui l'avait libéré de sa prison plusieurs années plus tôt pour l'emmener dans ce pays. Il n'avait plus peur, ce qui était fait était fait, il était mort, comme il l'avait souhaité. Il se baissa alors et ferma ses yeux morts qui étaient resté ouvert.

- Reposez en paix, mon roi, et cette fois d'un sommeil éternel...

Puis il se dirigea vers le bassin et s'assit sur le rebord. En contre bas, le magicien pouvait apercevoir son frère ainsi que la princesse… Princesse qu'il avait transpercée dans le monde précédant… C'était son vœu, pourtant…

- Tu as l'intention de rester ainsi longtemps ?

Fye sursauta et se retourna dans la direction de la voix. C'était Kurogane qui était sur le pas de la porte, l'observant de son regard brûlant. Il s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta à quelque mètre devant lui.

- La prochaine fois que tu pars, prévient…

- Je... désolé…je ne voulais pas te réveiller… J'avais besoin de venir ici… Une dernière fois…

- Pour lui faire tes adieux ?

- Oui…

Le mage baissa alors la tête, son œil glissant doucement vers le bassin. Soudain, il sentit la main du brun sur sa tête.

- Je ne vais pas te juger, tu en as tout à fait le droit.

Fye releva alors la tête pour rencontrer le regard doux du brun.

- Kuro…

Le ninja s'assit alors à côté du mage et regarda à son tour dans le bassin. Il n'osait rien dire encore une fois… Il avait vu le passé du blond, et il savait que son frère était tout ce qu'il avait, ce pour quoi il avait continué d'avancer, même s'il avait désiré un nombre incalculable de fois la mort…

Fye aussi ne savait pas trop quoi dire… Il ne savait pas trop ce que pensait le brun de son souhait de ramener son frère à la vie… Peut être le rejetterai il pour cela, peut être qu'il ne le comprendrait pas… Mais il ne désirait pas rester dans ce mutisme, il avait besoin de lui dire et de savoir ce qu'il pensait… Il ne voulait pas vivre dans l'illusion, il l'avait déjà trop fait… Et il ne voulait plus lui mentir, plus jamais…

- Mon souhait… c'est de ressuscité mon frère… et je suis près à tout pour cela…

- Je sais… C'est ton souhait… je le respecte même si je le l'approuve pas…

- Je m'en doute… Mais je voulais te le dire…

- Il faut laisser les morts reposer en paix…

Fye frémit, il avait cru entrapercevoir de la peine dans les yeux du ninja… Comme le réveil d'une ancienne douleur…

_Il faut laisser ta mère reposer en paix…_

Cette phrase que lui avait dite Tomoyo, le jour de leur rencontre… Cela avait été dur pour lui, d'accepter que ces parents étaient mort et ne reviendrait jamais. Mais avec le temps, il s'y était fait… et il avait apprise quelque chose… quelque chose que le mage ne semblait pas connaître… Il doutait que cela marcherait avec lui, Fye n'avait pas le même mode de pensée… mais peut être que cela l'aiderait à alléger sa souffrance…

- De plus…

Il releva alors les yeux et posa sa main au niveau de son cœur.

- Quoi qu'il puisse arriver… Tant que tu ne l'oublieras pas… Il vivra ici… dans ton cœur…

Fye releva la tête surprit. C'était bien vrai… Son frère l'avait aidé à avancer, l'avait motiver à continuer à vivre… Il attrapa alors la main de Kurogane et embrassa ses doigts du bout de ses lèvres… Oui il continuerait à vivre, à se battre… Tant qu'il l'aurait avec lui, rien ne l'arrêterai… Parce qu'il avait enfin trouver le bonheur… Un grand sourire fendit son visage, avec la même taquinerie qu'autrefois, sauf que ce n'était plus un jeu, il était vrai.

- Merci, Kuro sama.

Kurogane regarda le magicien avec surprise, puis il sourit à son tour. Il avait enfin devant lui le vrai Fye, plus aucun masque, plus aucun faux semblant... Il l'attrapa alors et le serra contre lui, tout en murmurant faussement grognon.

- C'est Kurogane…

Pour me frapper, m'incendier... m'envoyer Kurogane... c'est en bas à gauche...


End file.
